Trials and Tribulations
by mssilenthorse
Summary: This is the sequel to Fire and Brimstone. Maggie and Davey are back for a visit. Can the riders keep them out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Fire and Brimstone. You may want to read that one first if you have not already. Thank you.**

Teaspoon looked at the letter he held in his hand. His named eloquently written across the front of it. He opened it and read the words that seemed to walk across the page.

_Mr. Hunter,_

_I am Ruth Sinclair, Margaret and David's aunt. My husband, Robert and I_ would_ like to ask if the children could visit you again for a short time. Robert has important business that needs his undivided attention and I must go along. The children would be a distraction. If it is possible for them to come for a visit please respond promptly as this meeting can not be put on hold.  
>Thank you in advance,<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Ruth Sinclair._

Teaspoon read the letter aloud and watched as the smiles spread across the bunkhouse breakfast table.

"If it is okay with you boys, they can stay in Emma's guest room. They'll be here for a month. I'm pretty sure we can keep an eye on them this time." Teaspoon said jokingly serious.

Kid nodded "What can possibly happen in a month, Teaspoon?"

Teaspoon said "That's right, you weren't here last time our lil visitors were."

The others laughed at the look on Kids face and Buck told the story of the fire in the school house.

The heat inside the coach was stifling as Maggie fanned herself with a thin piece of paper. Davey slept peacefully beside her, his cowboy hat perched precariously over his eyes, she smiled at the thought that the boy could sleep through anything. The older couple across from them looked like they were sitting on hot coals; the sweat beading on their faces told her they were as miserable as she was. She heard a loud crack as the stage coach jerked suddenly and she heard the driver say a word that she was glad Davey hadn't heard.

The coach shifted as the heavy set driver jumped down and examined the back wheel. He took his hat off and wiped his arm across his brow "Damn, This will cost us some time." He blew out a big puff of air as he walked around the coach to the door. Opening the wooden door, he explained, "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but we have a broken wheel. It may take a while to fix. But I need you all to step out of the coach please." Maggie woke Davey up as the driver helped the older couple out of the coach. Davey grumbled at being woken up. "Are we there?" he asked rubbing his hands over his eyes. "No the coach is broken, Come on let's stretch our legs."

Davey stood up, straightening his hat, and the driver grabbed him under the arms and swung him down to the ground. Then he stuck his hand out to Maggie and helped her down the coach steps. Davey took off running with all the energy a five year old has. He ran past the older couple tipping his hat to the woman as he sped by. Maggie felt the need to apologize for her overly hyper brother. "I am sorry if he bothered you." she said kindly to couple.

"Nonsense, he is all boy. We raised five of them and three daughters, just as pretty as you." The woman complimented with a smile making Maggie blush. "That's where we're headed to visit our youngest daughter for her birthday." The older woman finished wiping a kerchief across her forehead. Maggie introduced herself and Davey. The woman smiled a weak smile "I am Alberta Miller and this gruff is my husband Frank." Maggie smiled at them then looked for her brother

Maggie watched her brother run into the nearby trees, the shade from the trees was very inviting. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, inhaling the pure, clean country air, the city air always smelled like factories. Davey ran back to her with a stick in his hand "Ya think we'll see any Indians?" He asked looking up at her squinting one eye shut and tilting his head.  
>"Well, I doubt it, I think the only Indian we will see on this trip will be Buck, and at this rate there's no tellin' when we'll get there."<p>

Davey looked at her and said "You know this is Indian country and bandits ride through here too."

Maggie shook her head, she was going to have a talk with Cody when she got to Sweetwater, ever since he had read to Davey from those dime store novels that is all the boy wants to hear about. "Davey, please be realistic, this is the wide open prairie, ain't nuttin' out here but rattle snakes and ornery little boys." she said with a wink in his direction.

He ran off into the trees making shooting sounds as he used the stick as a gun aiming it at the trees. Maggie rolled her eyes at his imagination and sat down against a tree. She leaned her head back against the hard bark and closed her eyes. She was thankful to be out of the city and even more thankful to be going back to Sweetwater to visit their friends. The last time they were there she almost lost Davey in a fire that her older brother had started in the school. But Buck and Ike had pulled them out of the flames and smoke and Marshal Cain had helped Davey breath again. Her older brother Augustus had been killed when he drew his gun on Jimmy as he was leaving the burning school. She didn't hold any grudges against Jimmy; she held a lot of mixed feelings about Augustus though. Her thoughts were interrupted by Davey's scream. She opened her eyes when she heard Davey call her name.

She saw the boy standing as still as a statue. She jumped to her feet and ran to him. Stopping suddenly as she saw the coiled up rattle snake mere inches from the boy. "See Davey, Ornery lil boys and rattle snakes. Now real slowly step back away from it." She spoke quietly as to not get Davey excited.  
>A strong voice behind them suddenly spoke up before Davey could move. "Stay still, Boy."<p>

The snake twitched its head and flicked out its forked tongue. The sounds of its rattle seemed to echo through the trees. Maggie watched as the stage coach driver slowly walked around her and approached the snake from behind. The snake's eyes followed the man as he slowly pulled the gun out of his holster. The driver watched the snake turn its head in his direction and kept walking until the snake was looking away from Davey. "Go to your sister, Boy." He said calmly. Davey didn't hesitate and ran into Maggie's waiting arms; she covered his ears as she watched the driver aim the gun at the snake, and then closed her eyes tightly. The shot echoed loudly. She opened her eyes as the driver approached them, "Thank you." She said in a thankful voice.

The man nodded and said "Stay close to the coach." Maggie didn't have to be told twice She grabbed Davey's hand and walked him back up toward the coach, he pulled against her, "Mags, I wanna see it." he begged.

Flustered she turned and grabbed him by the shoulders. She used his full name to get his attention. "David Edward Sinclair, I have had about enough of your shenanigans today. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and poked out his bottom lip. She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head, she rarely got onto the cherub and he used that fact to grab a hold of her heart when she did get onto him. She lowered him down next to the tree she had leaned against earlier. "Just rest." He leaned against her and took a deep breath.

From a distance the stage coach looked like easy pickings to the three men that sat on the bluff watching it.  
>"Are you sure that's the right one, Carl?" The younger man asked<p>

Carl closed his eyes; He hated being question, especially by his own man. "Yes Homer, I am sure. Now if you can stay quiet long enough we will get the gold and leave." Carl said pulling the bandana up and over his mouth and nose. Homer and the other man Chester both did the same. Carl nodded to the younger men and kicked his horse into a run, heading straight for the stage coach. They pulled their guns and shot straight into the air getting the attention of people at the coach.

Maggie jumped up at the sound of the gunshots and pulled Davey close to her as she ducked behind the tree. She could barely see the stage coach but she didn't dare make herself or her brother visible. She watched two of the men jump off their horses and pushed the older couple to the ground before the third man pushed the driver against the coach. She couldn't hear the words that were being said.

Carl pushed the barrel of his gun under the driver's chin. "Where is it?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The driver's hands were raised above his head as he looked the bandit square in the face. "Under the coachman's seat." he stated trying to make the lie believable. The man let go of the driver and began to climb up to the coachman's seat. That gave the driver enough time to pull his gun out of its holster turn and aim it at the bandit. Before he could pull the trigger Homer saw the man "Carl." He aimed at the driver and fired. The driver fell to the ground. "Damn it, Homer. Nobody was supposed to get hurt." Chester called out to him.

"He drew on Carl, what was I supposed to do" Carl asked panicked.

Carl heard them arguing as he raised the coachman's seat and shuffled through the food and the personal effects. "It's not here. That lying sonofabitch." He turned around and jumped off the coach. He pushed Homer against the coach. "The gold isn't there. Now that you shot the man search him." he let go of Carl's shirt and watched as he bent down and thoroughly searched the man.

"Chester, search them." Chester obediently searched the older couple as Carl climbed on the top of the coach and opened every bag. He tossed the clothing everywhere then stood up and kicked a case onto the ground. Had his information been wrong?

"Carl, this lady don't look so good." Chester said kneeling over the elderly woman.

"Leave her; the heat will finish her off." Carl said as he climbed back onto his horse. Chester and Homer followed Carl as they rode back up the bluff.

Maggie watched as the men rode up the hill on the horses. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked at Davey "Stay close and stay down, They may come back." Maggie stayed low and walked to the coach. She saw the older couple lying on the ground. Maggie peaked around the coach and no signs of the bandits. She ran to the older couple. The man was trying to help the woman up and Maggie helped him lean her up against the coach. She was pale and breathing funny. Maggie wasn't sure what to do. She saw Davey over by the driver, the man was alive, she could see his hand moving. She saw the woman's husband tending to her so she ran to Davey.  
>The driver was trying to talk to him. "Seat… in the… coach" He pointed with his finger. Maggie stared at the man then stood and ran to the door of the coach. After climbing inside she lifted up the seat her and Davey had sat on. It was empty. She turned and lifted the other seat and saw a small pouch. She grabbed it and ran back to the driver. She handed it to him. "No. Keep… it away… from bandits…" The man said with his last breath. Maggie watched as the man's body went limp and her heart broke. This was supposed to be a simple trip to go see friends.<p>

Maggie stood up. "That's it. Sweetwater can't be far from here. When the coach doesn't show up on time, they'll come looking for us." She smiled with all the hope she had left. Davey smiled at her words. "Will Marshal Cain come too?" He asked smiling. "Maybe." She reached down and grabbed the man's gun, walked back to the older couple and checked on the woman. "How is she doin'" she asked the husband who now was looking pale, worry etched across his face.

"Not too well" the man said gruffly. Maggie could see the sun setting and the temperature would start to cool a bit. "It'll be cooler soon." She promised touching the woman's hand.

"Hey Mags, look at this." Davey's voice got her attention and she looked up to where his voice was coming from. The top of the coach. "David, get down." She said sternly.

Davey grabbed a few things from the top of the coach and shimmied down the side of it. He walked to Maggie showing her what he had found. A few stray snacks their Aunt had packed for them. Davey smiled and handed the older couple each a piece of jerky and stuck the hard candy into his mouth, handing Maggie an apple.

Maggie had to hide the pouch in case the bandits came back. She ran into the woods to the tree her and Davey had hidden behind. She found a stick and stabbed it into the dirt. She kept an eye on Davey and could hear his motor mouth telling the old couple about cowboys and Indians. When the hole was deep enough she laid the pouch in it and covered it with dirt.

Teaspoon stared at the clock on Sam's wall. "That coach should have been here two hours ago Sam." He said with concern.

Sam agreed. "It'll be dark within the hour Teaspoon, Get the boys ready at first light and we'll go look. If they arrive before then, I will personally bring them out to Emma's"

Teaspoon took a deep breath and even though he knew the dangers of the open country he knew they had no way of finding them in the dark.

Maggie pulled Davey closer as the sounds of the night seemed to surround them. Maggie had no way of making a fire and honestly didn't know how. She kept the driver's gun in her lap as she scooted closer to the Miller's as they had all introduced them selves earlier. Maggie kept an ear open for the bandits to return. The quiet of the night was interrupted by Mrs. Miller complaining her chest hurt. Maggie helped to lay her on the ground and slid a folded up shirt under her head. The woman looked at Maggie and held her hand "Thank you for your kindness." The woman whispered and released Maggie's hand to reach for her husbands face. Maggie slid closer to Davey and gave the couple their last moments together. Maggie felt a tear roll down her cheek as the woman's hand slid down her husband's cheek and landed on her chest. The man laid his head on his wife's chest and sobbed.

Davey wasn't sure what was happening so he kept quiet. He took his hat off and sat it on the ground and laid his head in his sister's lap. Maggie ran her fingers through his curls and knew he would be asleep before too long. She watched Mr. Miller fold his wife's hands over her chest then sit back against the stage coach.

Teaspoon stood by the corral staring out into the darkness. The distant sound of a coyote had his thoughts focusing on the two children that had won his heart. He was lost in thought and hadn't heard the bunkhouse door open of the foot steps that approached him. He barely noticed as Buck leaned over the porch rail. "I'm willin' to look for them tonight. They can't be too far from town." He spoke softly.

Teaspoon looked at his rider and said, "I may take you up on that Buck. There's no tellin' what they are going through out there."

Buck nodded. "I'll saddle up." Buck turned to head to the barn. Teaspoon's voice stopped him. "Buck, I don't know what is wrong, stay with them until we get there in the mornin." Teaspoon never stopped staring out into the darkness.

Buck rode into the desert in the direction the stage would be. He prayed it was a simple break down and he could help them fix it then make camp for the night. He had ridden for more then and hour when he saw the moon light reflecting off of what he hoped was the stage coach. He wasn't sure if there was a problem so he approached slowly.

Maggie heard the horse as it approached and reached for the gun that lay next to her. She had never fired a gun; it was heavy in her shaky hand as she aimed it into the darkness. She quietly slid out from under Davey's sleeping head, laying him carefully on the ground. She saw that the old man was sleeping; at least she hoped he was only sleeping. She stood up and walked to the back of the coach and peeked around the corner of it. A solitary rider was approaching. She readied the gun and hoped she could keep it steady with her sweaty palms.

Buck dismounted when he saw the stage driver's lifeless body on the ground. He pulled his gun preparing for any danger that may be lurking in the shadows. He saw clothing and personal items scattered on the ground and slowly walked with his back against the coach, he turned and aimed his gun into the empty coach. He slowly walked to the edge corner of the coach and paused when he heard the movement behind it. He took a deep breath and slid around the side of the coach and came face to face with a familiar set of blue eyes. He lowered his gun as he realized she was crying. "Maggie, it's okay. " She dropped the gun and wrapped her shaking arms around him. "What happened?" he asked trying to calm her down.

She finally released her grip on him and told him what happened. He knelt over the deceased body of Mrs. Miller and gave his heart felt apology to Mr. Miller. Buck leaned over Davey and pushed a curl off of his forehead. "How is he takin' it all" Buck asked

"He thinks he's on one of those Wild West adventures out of one of Cody's books." Maggie said wrapping her arms yourself.  
>Buck laughed and asked "you wanna show me where you buried the pouch?" She nodded and Buck followed her to the tree. "Get some sticks and I'll start a fire." Maggie obeyed while Buck retrieved the pouch. It was too dark to see what was in it so he carried it to his horse and slid it into the saddle bag. He went back to the group and started a small fire.<p>

"Get some sleep Maggie the others will be here at first light." Buck said.

Maggie laid beside Davey as the boy started to stir. The popping fire got the boys attention; he turned to look at his sister. "You started a fire, Maggie?"  
>His sister smiled and said. "Nope, He did" She pointed at Buck and Davey quickly turned to see his old friend. "BUCK." He stood and ran into Buck's open arms.<p>

"Where's the others?" he asked as he sat beside his friend.

"They will be here in the morning." Buck said watching the darkness. He could feel eyes on them and that made him uneasy. He told Davey to lay back down and sleep, as he stood up and walked the perimeter of the coach. He found some more clothing and a small blanket; he wadded up the close and walked to Mr. Miller. "Sir, Put this behind her head." The man barely moved. Buck could see the man blinking in the flickering light of the fire and even saw the tears that pooled on his aged face. In Kiowa traditions, older members were cherished for their wisdom and they never died alone. Buck sat the shirt next to the man and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. Buck checked on his horse then settled in to keep watch for the night.

Carl sat beside his horse and watched as the fire flickered near the coach. They had to find the gold and he would bet anything those kids had it. Morning would come soon enough and then they would make there move. One man, two old people and a couple of kid would be easy to control.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck watched the sun peak out over the horizon and knew within and hour they would have company. He stood and started gathering all the items that had been tossed on the ground. The earth was waking up around him and he could hear the birds starting to sing. He still couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. He took in a quick survey of the area and saw the silhouettes on the hill. "Ahh, there you are."

He watched them for a moment before hearing horses to his right. Turning he saw Teaspoon, Jimmy and Sam. "We are being watched. Have been all night." Buck pointed up to the hill where the men were now on their horses but still watching.

"You think they're trouble?" Sam asked dismounting.

"Yeah, I think they're after the gold the driver had hid on the coach." Buck said explaining the story Maggie had told them. Buck retrieved the gold and handed it to Sam. Buck and Jimmy fixed the wheel of the coach. After a solemn burial of Mrs. Miller, Buck helped Mr. Miller back into the coach. Buck drove the coach into town with the others following him. Sam made sure Mr. Miller got settled in the Hotel until his daughter could be notified.

Buck climbed back on his horse. Maggie was on the back of Teaspoon's horse and Davey was in front of Jimmy talking up a cyclone. Jimmy looked at Buck for a quiet rescue. "Hey Davey ya wanna ride with me on the way back to Emma's.?" Jimmy could barely contain the boy as he almost leaped from Jimmy's horse to Buck's. Jimmy sent Buck a silent thank you and rode off toward the station.

"Is Ike gonna be there?" Davey asked.

Buck smiled. "Yea, he's excited that you're comin'"

Davey looked up at Buck. "You're funner to ride with, Jimmy don't talk much does he?"

Buck tried to hide his smile but couldn't, he pointed at the windmill as it came into view. Davey waved at the rider's that waited for them. Buck loweredthe wiggling boy to the ground.

Ike smiled at the boy who had brought him so much joy the last time he was there. Davey ran into his arms and Ike pulled him up into a hug. "Hi Ike, Ya like my hat?"

Ike nodded noting the similarities in both of their hats. "Ya know what? I just had a birthday and my Uncle Robert got me this hat." Ike smiled at the boys words. He carried him to the porch and sat his feet down on the steps. Davey saw Cody sitting in a chair on the porch. "Ya got anymore stories" He asked running to him

Cody smiled "Sure do, a whole stack of 'em." Cody said with a smile.

"WOOHOO!" Davey yelled jumping up and down.

Maggie shook her head and said teasingly "Thanks, Cody. Ever since you read him that story last time that is all he wants to hear about."

"There ain't nuttin' wrong with that at all, Lil Man" Cody said pulling the boy into his lap.

Emma stepped out of the bunkhouse and put a hand on each of Maggie's shoulders "Look at you." She pulled the girl into a hug. Davey slid out of Cody's lap and ran to Emma, tugged on her sleeve. Emma looked down at the boy in mock surprise "This can't be lil Davey. You've grown at least a foot since the last time."

He tipped his hat to her and smiled "Yes, ma'am" before grabbing Ike's hand and running off into the open yard.

"He has more energy then a spring colt." Cody said.

Ike grabbed both of Davey's hands and started to spin in a circle picking the boy's feet up off the ground. "Woooohoooo" Davey hollered. "Faster Ike." Ike spun the boy a few more times then sat his feet on the ground. They both tried to take a step and fell to the ground dizzy. Davey stood quicker then Ike and ran to his friend. "Again Ike, Do it again." Ike put a hand in the air trying to slow the spinning world down. "Again" Davey pleaded pulling on Ike's arm. Ike stood up and grabbed the boy's hands and spun him again.

Cody was laughing at the site before him. Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't laugh Billy, your turn to spin him next." Emma said with a smile before going back into the bunkhouse.

Maggie stood and watched Cody and Ike take turns spinning Davey around. She didn't know who was having more fun, them or Davey. She heard the bunkhouse door open "You wanna ride into town with me and Billy to pick up a few things?" Maggie looked at Davey and knew he was in good hands. She nodded and walked to the waiting buckboard. She watched as Cody ran from the spinning fun and mounted his horse and they headed to town. Maggie enjoyed the ride and realized that it was the first time in years she had gone somewhere without her brother. Emma seemed to know what she was thinking "I thought you would enjoy some time away from Davey." She said with a smile.

Emma pulled the buckboard up in front of Thompkins' store. Cody put his hand out to help Emma and Maggie down off of the buckboard as the blacksmith's son approached them. He tipped his hat to Emma "Miss Shannon" he acknowledged her. Then his gaze froze on Maggie's green eyes. Emma noticed the boy had suddenly lost his ability to speak, "Joe, this is Maggie Sinclair; she is visiting us for a few weeks." The boy still stood frozen staring at Maggie. Maggie smiled at the attention and felt the heat on her cheeks. She knew they were turning red.

Cody looked at Emma for some sort of advice on how to break up the staring contest that young Joe Turner was winning. He suddenly felt like a concerned big brother as he broke the silence "Maggie we need to get to those supplies" He grabbed her arm and carefully guided her up the steps to Thompkins store.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the love struck look on young Joe's face, and she didn't miss the same look on Maggie's face. Joe stood outside Thompkins store and stared after Maggie. He had to shake his head and look down at his hands to see the horse shoes his father had sent him to take to the livery. He needed to do get his legs to work so he could get them delivered.

Emma handed her list to Thompkin's and introduced him to Maggie. She smiled and gave a curt wave. "Can I look around?" she asked.  
>Emma nodded. "Of course Hun."<p>

Maggie walked around the store that was smaller then her Aunt and Uncle's parlor. She ran her finger over the reams of fabric that laid on the tables. Emma walked up next to her and picked up a beautiful green calico material and held it against Maggie. "Oh this just brings out the green in your eyes."

Maggie loved the way the material felt. "It is beautiful." Maggie said

Emma grabbed the ream and carried it up to Mr. Thompkins. She told him the amount she wanted. Maggie stood beside her with a look of wonder in her eyes. Emma looked at the child. "I am going to make you a spring dress." She said with a smile. Maggie was elated, Her Aunt had bought her plenty of pretty dresses but nobody had made her one since her mother died. She remembered her mother sitting in her rocking chair sewing a new dress saying "Maggie, you show people you love them in many ways. But the most important way to show them is to do things for them." She could barely remember the sweet as honey voice that her mother had and Emma was a bit shocked as she saw the tear that rolled down Maggie's cheek.

She placed a caring hand on Maggie's arm. "Hun, what's wrong?"

Maggie hadn't felt this way in a long time. She was grateful that her Aunt and Uncle had taken them in but it was merely a roof over their heads. She hadn't felt love from an adult in along time. She could see the concern in Emma's eyes. She smiled and wiped the tear off her cheek. "I'm fine, Emma. Thank you."

As they left Thompkins store, they didn't realize they were being watched. "Who do you think has the gold?" Homer asked adjusting his hat.

"I bet those kids have it. We will get it back. Find out where they are staying at." Carl instructed his minions. They stood by the alley entrance watching as the woman and the girl rode off with the man on the horse following them. Carl walked to his horse and the others followed like scared puppies. They followed the wagon at a safe distance.

Cody rode along beside Emma and Maggie. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and the feeling they were being watched was strong. He reined his horse to a stop and slowly surveyed the horizon. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention.

"Billy, is there something wrong?" Emma asked over her shoulder

"No." Cody said a little unsure and nudged his horse to catch up with Emma.

* * *

><p>Ike saw Davey looking a bit bored sitting on the porch so he signed to Buck "Let's take him out to the swimmin' hole and go froggin'" Ike was in a mischievous mood and signed the rest of his plan to Buck.<p>

Buck nodded "Just like old times in the Mission School." So he hollered to bored child "Hey Davey, wanna go for a walk?"

Davey walked between them holding their hands until his energy got the best of him. He took off down the well used path stopping occasionally to see what was keeping the slow pokes. He ran again a few more feet before stopping. He stared in awe at the water "WOW! Can we go swimmin'?" He asked excitedly.

Ike knelt down beside the boy and signed "Maybe tomorrow. Wanna show ya somethin'" Buck translated and guided the boy over to an old log that laid on its side. Buck looked at the boy and said "Ready?" Davey's eyes were full of excitement as he nodded. Ike held up one finger and Buck started counting. "One… two… three." Ike pushed the log over and several frogs jumped out from under it. Davey giggled and tried to catch one. Buck smiled at the boy and said "Like this!" Davey stopped and watched as Ike scooped a huge frog up into his hands. Davey opened his hands for Ike to put the frog in them. Ike did and Davey raised the frog up to look at it.

Buck smiled at the boy "When Ike and I were kids we would catch frogs all the time." He said watching Davey rub his hand over the frog's back, the frog seemed to be enjoying it as the it closed its eyelids.  
>"Did you keep 'em?" Davey asked.<p>

Buck looked at Ike who was smiling and then back at Davey. "We would put them in the Nun's beds or in their drawers so they would jump out when they opened them." Buck said with a chuckle.

Davey's eyes got real big as he looked at the grins on his friends faces. They began walking back to the bunkhouse; Davey carried the frog in his hands. They walked up the bunkhouse steps and through the door. Lou was sleeping on her bunk. Buck placed a finger to his lips and grabbed the squirming frog from Davey's hands, placing it on Lou's chest then took a step back to watch the hysterics.

The frog sat there and stuck its tongue out touching Lou's mouth. "Mmmm Kid. That feels nice" Lou mumbled in her sleep.

Ike bent over with laughter and Davey had to put his hands over his mouth to keep quiet. Buck was in control of his laughter until the frog croaked and Lou opened her eyes. She saw the frog on her chest and screamed. She frantically thrashed her arms and legs as she screamed obscenities. In the midst of all her thrashing the poor frog hopped into the window sill then onto the floor. Buck lost it then and his laughter made Lou look at the three unwelcomed guests that had ruined her slumber. "I swear when I get my hands on you I will kill you …" She jumped of her bed and the three jokesters ran out the bunkhouse door retreating from the mad woman that chased them.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner everyone was outside, Buck and Ike had Davey on a hose leading him around the yard. Maggie sat on the porch watching Emma start on her dress. Teaspoon came out of the barn as the sound of a horse could be heard. "Rider comin'" he said as Joe Turner rounded Emma's house and saw Teaspoon.

"Mister Hunter. I hope it isn't a problem for me to come and speak with Maggie." Joe asked after dismounting his horse.

Teaspoon put an arm around the boys shoulder and said "I expect you will be talking to her with respect."

Joe nervously nodded and removed his hat as he got closer to the step. "Uhmm.. Maggie can I...uh talk to you?" He stuttered.

Maggie walked beside Joe as they stepped away from listening ears. Joe looked back toward the bunkhouse and saw everybody watching them. His palms were sweaty as he rolled his hat in his hands. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked briefly into her green eyes and quickly looked down at the ground. Maggie could sense his nervousness. "It sure is a nice night" she said softly breaking the silence.

Joe nodded and finally finding his words "Maggie," his voice cracked. "Would you be interested in going to the spring dance with me?" He took a deep breath glad to have finished the sentence.

Maggie felt the same heat in her cheeks she had felt earlier. A dance. She had never danced before, but she liked Joe and would like to spend time with him. "Yes, I would like that."

Cody looked at Jimmy "What do you think those two are talking about?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders "Dunno Cody but he better not upset her."

Maggie and Joe walked back to the group of people that had been watching them. Maggie looked at Emma and Teaspoon then back at Joe. Joe took a deep breath and asked "I would like to take Maggie to the spring dance if that is alright with you?"

Cody noticed how the boy was sweating as he looked at the adults for permission. Teaspoon looked at Emma and she nodded. "I reckon it would be alright, seein' as these boys are goin' too." Teaspoon said with a smile.

Joe's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he replaced his hat, tipping it to Maggie and Emma before mounting his horse and riding off.

Maggie looked a bit embarrassed as she looked at Emma. She took a step closer to her, leaned in close and said "I don't know how to dance."

Emma smiled "Don't worry Hun. You can learn." She looked at all boys that gathered on the porch. "Who wants to teach Maggie to dance?" She asked.

Cody stood and said "Well I do the most dancin' so I now all the moves. I'll teach her." He offered her his hand, and led her inside the bunkhouse.

Lou laughed "This I gotta see" she said following them inside.

Lou smiled at the looked on Maggie's face. "Just relax; Cody is a pro at dancin'"

Cody beamed at Maggie's nervousness. He felt like a big brother teaching his kid sister to dance.

"Dancin' is just movin' to the music." He said calmly.

Cody held out his left hand to her, she bit on her bottom lip and took his hand. He winked at her as he placed it on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his before placing his free hand on her waist and said "Now don't be disappointed Mags when Joe can't dance as well as me, I am, after all the best there is." Maggie looked at Lou for support; Lou rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the table. "Maggie, you gotta look at me and breath, I don't know that fancy stuff Sam did to make Davey breath, so you can't go passin' out on me."

Her cheeks got red and Cody smile. "The man leads, like this." Cody side stepped and Maggie looked down at her feet to follow his step. "You have to keep looking at me, just trust your partner." He side stepped again while she looked into his ice blue eyes and swallowed hard. A few awkward steps, lead to her stepping on his toes. "Watch the toes; I gotta be able to dance too." He joked with a smile on his face.

Lou was all smiles as she watched the dance lesson. "Hey Maggie I can teach ya to swing a skillet if Joe lets his hands wander a bit low." She chuckled and Maggie giggled, there had to be a story to that.

She finally got her feet to cooperate and in no time Cody had her floating across the bunkhouse floor.

"I know yours truly, is a sight to behold Maggie, but remember when you dance with Joe to keep your eyes on him only and only on his face, nothing else." Cody said as they danced around the table and back to where they had started.

Lou clapped as Cody tipped Maggie backwards. Cody stood her back up and bowed to her. "Thank you, Cody." Maggie blushed.

"The pleasure was mine" He winked and tipped his hat as he walked out of the bunkhouse leaving Lou and Maggie to their giggling.

"You gotta tell me about the skillet." Maggie giggled as Lou began her story.

* * *

><p>As the sun painted its brilliant reds and oranges across the evening sky, three silhouettes sat staring at the bunkhouse. "There are too many of them to go rushin' in right now." Carl said. "We'll wait for the right moment, then we'll grab the kids." He continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Quiet snores floated across the bunkhouse, the only light was the flickering lamp on the table that cast an eerie glow across the room. In the shadows under Jimmy's bunk, laid the little frog that had long been forgotten, he had waited for the quiet and the stillness before trying to find some warmth. Jimmy's boots laid near the edge of the bed one tipped on its edge. The frog hopped into the boot as the bed squeaked. Jimmy sat up and ran a hand over his face, he kicked his feet over the side of the bed. The cold floor reminded how cold it would be outside but he needed to answer nature's call. He grabbed the first boot and slid his foot into it. He yawned and reached for the other boot sliding his foot into. "AAAAAAAAAA. What the hell." He screamed as he kicked the boot off and watched the frog hop out and back under his bed. Laughter, turned his attention to Lou. "What's so funny?"<p>

Lou smiled as the others tried to figure out what was going on. "They got you too." She said motioning toward Buck and Ike, who had innocent looks on their faces. "Find it and get rid of it before I shoot it." He growled as he stomped out of the bunkhouse. Buck tried to hide his laughter as he reached under Jimmy's bed and retrieved the amphibian. He opened the bunkhouse and released him on to the porch. Jimmy returned to the buck house and took his boots off before settling back into his bed. He was almost back asleep when he heard "Ribbit ribbit." which caused the others to laugh.

"Shut up" Jimmy snorted with laugh.

* * *

><p>The day of the dance arrived all too quick for Maggie, her stomach had butterflies in it and she was having trouble breathing. Maggie looked into the mirror that hung on the back of Emma's door. She was nervous about the dance. She ran her hands down the front of the green dress and liked the way the material felt. Emma was putting the finishing touch on Maggie's hair, she had braided a green ribbon into both sides of Maggie's hair then joined both braids in the back with another green ribbon made from the same material as the dress. "There Hun, What do you think?"<p>

Maggie touched the sides of her hair then rubbed her hands together. "Emma, I love it."  
>Emma saw the nervousness in the girl's eyes. She turned her around and placed a hand on each side of the girls face. "Hun, I know you're nervous, but just be yourself. You know you have five boys out there that think of them selves as your big brothers." Maggie giggled at the thought.<p>

"You mus'nt keep those boys waiting" Emma said as she led Maggie out the door.

When they pulled up in front of the dance hall, Joe was standing there with his hat in his hand. He held out his hand to assist Maggie off of the buckboard. She stood in front of him as he replaced his hat and said "You look very beautiful this evenin' Maggie."  
>Maggie's cheeks got red as Joe led her into the dance hall. Music floated in the small room as Joe asked her for the first dance. She nodded and Joe led her onto the dance floor.<p>

Joe's palms were sweaty and his tongue seemed to be tied in as many knots as his stomach was. He tried to lead with the music but he kept stepping nervously on her toes. "I-I'm sorry" He stuttered not looking into her eyes. Maggie could feel the heat in her cheeks and wondered if everyone else in the room could see the red on them.

Joe looked at the ground and asked "H-How long are you gonna be in town?" He tried to look at her face but kept looking around the room. He saw Buck, Cody, Kid, Jimmy and Ike all staring at them.

Jimmy watched as the two young dancers moved across the floor "I don't like where he has his hands." He made sure to keep a closer eye on them.

Cody slapped a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Keep the Colt in its holster Jimmy, its young love blooming right before our eyes."

If looks could kill, the looks he was getting from Jimmy, Buck and Ike would have killed him for sure. He threw his hands up in defeat. "I'll go dance with Miss Sadie Jenkins, while you boys stand over here and keep the refreshment table company." Cody did a side step move onto the dance floor.

Maggie's heart was beating so loud she was sure Joe could hear it, she tried to remember to breath but she was finding it hard to do. She felt excited to be there and tried to look into his eyes but it was near impossible. Just then Joe decided to break the tension a bit and raised her hand above her head and twirled her around making her dress unfurl, a little giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her back into his arms. Their eyes met and her breath left. She looked into the depths of his blue eyes and knew if she looked long enough she could get lost in them. They danced a bit closer.

"Shouldn't they be dancing farther apart?" Buck asked as he sat his glass of punch down on the table.

Ike looked at Buck and signed "His eyes better stay above her shoulders"

Kid shook his head at them and decided to go dance with Cecilia Marsh.

Joe smiled at Maggie's giggle and had pulled her a little closer. He knew they had eyes watching their every move. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

Maggie swallowed hard and smiled "I would like to go for a walk but I don't think I could get out of here with out them seeing me." She said looking toward her chaperones.

"What about after you get home, can you get away?" Joe asked' finally looking into her green eyes.

Maggie liked the idea of being alone with Joe without prying eyes. She nodded and said "I can sneak out. I've done it before."

As the music came to an end and people were preparing for the next dance, Joe held her hand and said "You wanna meet out by my Pa's shop later?"

Maggie was speechless and only nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as they walked over to the refreshment table.

"Yes I would." She answered as he poured her a glass of lemonade.

Jimmy looked at the two kids suspiciously and asked "Everything alright?"

Maggie nodded but didn't look at him. Joe asked Maggie to join him for another dance.

Jimmy watched and wondered what mischievous plan they were concocting.

* * *

><p>Maggie looked out her window and waited for al the boys to go into the bunkhouse. She looked at the sleeping boy that laid in the bed behind her. She opened her window and shimmied down the side of the house and ran off into the darkness. She was excited to be meeting with Joe alone. She stopped and caught her breath. She had forgotten how long of a walk that was.<p>

Maggie saw Joe standing by his fathers shop and smiled as she got closer. He offered his hand and she took it. He led her to a bench behind the shop. He let her sit before he did. Maggie folded her hands in her lap and stared up at the stars. "They sure are pretty aren't they?"

Joe was staring at her "Yes you are." He said and the comment made Maggie look at him. His blue eyes drew her in. He tenderly reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Maggie's heart was pounding. His touch was warm and his palms were as sweaty as hers. "Joe, I.." He placed a finger over her lips, and leaned closer removing his finger and replacing it with his lips.

Maggie closed her eyes as Joe's lips touched hers. The moon and the stars disappeared and nothing existed but them. She felt the touch of Joe's hand on her cheek. The moment was interrupted by the cocking of a gun. "Put your lips where I can see them, and step away from the girl." Jimmy said with his gun pointed at the love struck teenagers. Joe jumped off the bench with his hands in the air. Jimmy holstered his gun and said "Get over here young lady. Don't you remember what happened last time you snuck out?" He said as she walked near him. She looked at the ground and nodded.

Jimmy looked at Joe, "You better get home before I change my mind."

"How did you know we were here" Maggie asked quietly.

Jimmy took a hold of Sundance's reins and led him along as he spoke to Maggie. "Because I was fifteen once; not so many years ago."

Maggie looked like a puppy getting scolded.

"I know being fifteen is tough but there are rules for a reason." Jimmy stopped himself. That sounded like something Sam or Teaspoon had told him many times.

"But we weren't doin' anything wrong." Maggie tried to plead her case.

Jimmy stopped walking at and looked at the young girl beside him. "Maggie look at me," He waited until she lifted her head and looked at him. "I know that you are a smart girl and…" He blew out a breath, maybe this was a talk was better for Emma to have with her. He tried to finish the sentence. "But kisses can lead to other things."

Maggie rolled her eyes at him and he smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sitting on her porch swing when Jimmy and Maggie came back. Maggie climbed the steps to the porch and Jimmy took Sundance to the barn. Maggie sat on the swing beside Emma and looked at the woman that she knew she had disappointed. "I'm sorry Emma." The girl said sadly staring at her hands folded in her lap.

Emma grabbed one of Maggie's hands, reached over and cupped her chin in her hand turning the child to look at her. "I was worried when I went to check on you and you were gone. Last time that happened you and Davey were almost…" Emma stopped and took a deep breath. "When you sneak out and go meet boys, only trouble can happen from that. If a boy respects you and cares about you he will not ask you to meet him alone in the dark."

Emma wasn't sure what this child knew about the birds and the bees so she approached the subject carefully. "Have you been talked to about what happens between two people when they love each other?" Emma asked softly.

Maggie rolled her green eyes as her cheeks turned red. "Yes, my Ma told me when I asked her how babies were made when she was pregnant with Davey." Maggie smiled shyly.

Emma smiled and squeezed Maggie's hand for reassurance. "I know I ain't your Ma but I think it is important to save yourself for marriage. Joe may have a great smile and dazzling blue eyes but he may not be the one that you will marry and if he isn't the one then you would be givin' somethin' to him that should be for your husband." Emma stopped and saw the understanding in Maggie's eyes. "And it could make others think you are a loose woman and you may not find a decent man that will treat you properly." Emma finished her motherly talk and patted Maggie's hand as Maggie yawned. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>Carl sat near the edge of the property and thought of all the ways of grabbing those kids. He wanted that gold and he was going to get it. He had watched them for days and knew when they went on runs, and when they ate. The kids were always with an adult and they all had guns except the woman on the porch. He almost made his move to take the girl but watched as the two stood and walked into the house. "Damn it." He cursed as his opportunity slipped inside the house. He had observed all the riders and knew which ones they could over power and which ones to avoid. The Indian had good instincts and would for sure hear them. Their best chance of getting the kids together would be when they were with the small scrawny rider. Carl remounted his horse and rode into the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast the next morning, Emma was in a baking mood and decided a little help would be fun. She had gladly offered for Davey and Maggie to help her bake a cake and Lou had even volunteered to help. Lou carried in a chair from the table and slid it against the counter and patted the seat for Davey to climb up on it. Emma handed Lou an apron and she just looked at it like it was a rattle snake.<p>

"Put it on." Emma said with a smile as she tied an apron around Davey.

Maggie tied hers on and asked "How can we help?"

Emma instructed her on where everything was. Maggie sat a mixing bowl on the counter in front of Davey and Lou poured the flour into it. Davey couldn't keep his hands out of the white powder. Emma smiled and added the sugar and baking powder. As Davey squished the powdery substance between his fingers, a small amount shot up onto Lou's face. The room got quiet, nobody moved. Lou pursed her lips together and slowly raised her hand to wipe the mixture off.

"Why you little!.." She reached into the bowl and grabbed a pinch of the powder and tossed it onto Davey's face. What happened next was just the beginning of the fun. Davey still had his hands in the mix, before anyone said a word; Davey had tossed a handful at Maggie who saw it coming and ducked. The flying powder hit Emma square in the face. Maggie and Lou gasped. Davey giggled and Emma got even. She reached into the bag of flour and pulled out a handful of flour. Maggie was still clean and made the perfect target. The next thing they knew flour was flying everywhere. In the middle of the flour war, Ike, Buck and Cody walked in followed by Teaspoon and Kid.

"Emma can…" Buck stopped in mid sentence as he saw the white powder cloud that lingered in the kitchen and tried to hold back the laughter. Emma, Maggie, Davey and Lou were covered in flour, as were the cabinets, the counter and the floor. The only thing that didn't have flour in it was the mixing bowl. The boys didn't know what to do so they all turned and walked back out the door, which made Emma and Lou start laughing.

"I thought we were supposed to be makin' a cake not a mess." Emma said trying to shake the flour out of her hair.

The clean up wasn't as much fun as making the mess but it got done and soon a chocolate cake was cooling on the counter. Emma thanked her help and told the younger one's to go play while she spoke with Lou.

Emma watched as Maggie and Davey left and looked at Lou. "If you get a free moment or two would you mind talking to Maggie about Joe? I think she may listen to you more then some ol' lady like me." She asked.

Lou nodded and said "You are not an old lady and yes I will talk to her."

* * *

><p>Lou vowed revenge on the adult pranksters, with help from the junior prankster. She found Davey behind the bunkhouse throwing rocks at cans on the fence. She placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt beside and asked "Ya wanna help me with somethin'?" the boy smiled and nodded. She cupped her hand over his ear and whispered her dastardly plan into his ear. He put both hands over his mouth to cover the giggle. She pulled away from him and he turned toward her and nodded again.<p>

Lou knew Buck was hard to trick, his instincts were too good. So she needed someone to distract him and she knew just who could help her. Jimmy had been tricked with the frog too and she knew he would help. She found Jimmy in the barn and told him her plan. She didn't the miss the smile on his face. "I don't think revenge is what you're after." He winked at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Buck and Ike were in the bunkhouse. Ike was drawing at the table and Buck was reading. Davey ran in and could barely stand still as he stood beside Ike. "Can we go swimmin' PLEASE! You said we could." He looked from Ike to Buck with pleading eyes. Ike looked at Buck and nodded. Buck smiled "Come on Kiddo, let's go." He said laying his book down. Davey jumped up and down pulling on Ike's arm, until he finally sat his pencil down and closed his drawing pad.

The sun was warm for spring and the perfect weather for swimming. When they got to the swimming hole, Buck made the suggestion that since it was just them and no girls around, that swimming in the buff would be better, so they all stripped down to their birthday suits and ran full force for the water. Davey sat in the cool water and splashed Ike. The water felt good as Ike splashed down in the water next to Davey.

Buck saw movement near the path then saw Jimmy as he rounded the bushes.

"Come swimmin' with us Jimmy" Davey pleaded.

"Sorry Kiddo, not today, I need to talk to Buck for a minute." Jimmy said

Lou waited for Jimmy to pull Buck aside to keep him distracted just long enough for her to grab their clothes and leave. That was Lou's intention anyway until she caught a glimpse of the bronze god that stood mere feet from her. She parted the branches of the bush and leaned in just enough to see a bit more.

Thoughts of Kid popped into her head but were quickly replaced by the brown skin that glistened in the sun. Drops of water that slid down his back and rolled over the muscular roundness of his firm ass, made her hold her breath. She bit her bottom lip as a moan escaped her mouth. She sighed as she stared out across the water. So many unladylike thoughts danced in her mind, she was having a hard time focusing on the mission. Letting out a breath, she took her eyes off of Buck only long enough to see Jimmy's impatient look. She swallowed hard and quickly scooped up their clothes, leaving only Davey's clothes and their hats, she took one more glance back out across the lake then ran off down the path.

"What took you so long?" Jimmy asked already knowing the answer as he caught up with her.

Her blush gave her away causing Jimmy to roll his eyes.

"It is such a pretty day, I was admiring the scenery." She said with a smile.

"It musn't have been too pretty, you didn't see my scenery." Jimmy said with a laugh just before she slapped him on the shoulder.

Buck stepped out of the water and reached for his clothes, but only found Davey's. He said a word in Kiowa that Ike didn't know and asked "What did that mean?" Buck looked at Davey and said "I can't repeat it in front of Davey. They took our clothes." He said with an irritated smile.

"Not mine" Davey said jumping up to grab his clothes out of Buck's hand.

"Who? Ike signed.

Buck looked around the area, he remembered Jimmy talking to him and he thought he had felt eyes on him. "Lou." He said as he shook his head. "This was payback for the frog."

Ike smiled and reached for his hat. "She left our hats" He signed trying to keep a strait face. "And our boots"

Buck couldn't believe he had been tricked. Davey stood up and straightened his hat on his head. "She said you have never been tricked before."

Buck looked at the little instigator "You knew about this?"

Davey nodded with a smile and took off running down the path. Buck looked as if he could shoot daggers out of his eyes.

"Come on, Buck, you have to admit, she got us good." Ike signed as he saw the look on Buck's face.

Buck took a step toward the path and said "I don't have to admit anything and I never will."

Davey ran ahead giggling the entire time, but stayed close until they got within sight of the bunkhouse and Davey saw all the riders on the porch and took of running to them. Buck and Ike covered themselves with their hats as they got closer.

Jimmy covered Maggie's eyes and Kid covered Lou's eyes as their naked friends approached. Cody couldn't hold in his laughter so he didn't. His laughter sparked the others to laugh as well. Kid felt sorry for his friends and tossed them their clothes. Lou tried to look over Kid's hands as she heard the hats drop on the porch as they tried to catch their clothes. Laughter followed them into the bunkhouse.

Once the laughter stopped Lou smiled at Maggie "You wanna go for a walk and get away from all these crazy men?" Maggie nodded and stood up.

"You wanna go Davey?" Lou asked.

Davey jumped up and grabbed Lou's hand pulling her along. "I guess that's a yes." She smiled as they walked into the desert along a tree lined path.

Carl knew he would have to be quick and quiet. He had been watching this bunch all day and now was finally the time. Then he looked at his bumbling partners and almost thought twice about it. "Come on boys, we gotta be quick and quiet." The last word emphasized with a glare.

"Yeah, sure boss." Homer said. Chester just nodded.

They left their horses nearby and sat by the bushes waiting. They heard the voices and sat in wait.

Maggie walked next to Lou; she liked having women to talk too. She could tell them things that her Aunt and Uncle never would listen too. She watched as Davey ran ahead and picked up a stick and through it as far as his arm could throw it. Then he took off running to retrieve it.

Maggie looked at Lou. "Do you like working at the Pony Express?"

Lou smiled and said "Yeah, I really do." Changing the subject Lou asked "What about you and Joe?"

She watched Maggie's cheek get red as she studied the ground. Lou nudged with her shoulder. "I think he is a very handsome boy." Lou said with a smile.

Maggie smiled shyly "I like him. He's got a nice smile, and pretty eyes."

Lou knew how it was to fall for a nice smile but knew there was more to a relationship then a nice smile pretty smile. But she also remembered being fifteen and the thoughts and feelings that she had. She also knew how fifteen years old boys were and if she wanted to admit it all men were that way. They just never seem to grow up. "He is a good boy, just take it slow."

Davey kicked a rocked into the woods and ran after it. He didn't see or hear the men that were watching him so when Homer stood up and grabbed him from behind and quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "Get him to the horses quietly."

Maggie didn't hear Davey and looked down the path. "Davey!" She panicked when he didn't answer. "DAVID!" Her voice cracked. She looked at Lou and ran to where they had last seen him. Lou scanned the area and saw the bent twigs in the woods. "There" she pointed and they ran into the woods calling for Davey. Lou didn't see Carl as he stepped out of the trees behind her. She also didn't see the gun in his hand as he raised it to her head hitting her with it. She fell to the ground as Chester grabbed Maggie and covered her mouth before she could scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck sat against the post of the porch waiting on Lou and the kids to return. They had been gone over an hour and he was beginning to get worried. He decided to saddle his horse and find them. He was certain they would be back before he finished tightening the cinch on his saddle. But when they weren't, he mounted the horse and rode off down the path he had seem them leave on.

As he approached the trees he saw jumped off his horse to examine some tracks he had seen, when he heard rustling in the trees, he reached for his gun just as Lou stumbled out of the trees.

"Lou." Buck said startled as he raced to reach her before she fell to the ground. "What happened?"

Lou smiled at him. "You got dressed awfully fast." She wobbled a bit and he kept a tight grip on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about Lou? Where are the kids?" Buck asked helping her stand.

"I just took your clothes at the swimmin' hole. Davey is with you and Ike and Maggie is at the station." Lou said as if he should already know these things.

Buck was concerned until he ran a hand along the back of her head and felt a bump. He looked into the woods hoping Davey and Maggie would emerge from the branches. He guided Lou back to his horse and mounted it before helping her onto it. He would return to look at the tracks. He had a bad feeling that something had happened.

He rode back up to the station, Ike was standing on the porch with a concerned look on his face "Where is Davey and Maggie?" He signed as Buck and Lou got off the horse.

"Don't know, she walked out of the bushes, she has a bump on the back of her head and she doesn't remember taking the kids for a walk. Take her inside and get the others, I am going to go back and look at the tracks." Buck said handing Lou off to Ike who nodded and guided her inside.

Buck squatted down beside some tracks and was studying them when he heard his friends approaching. He stood and looked at Jimmy and Ike, "Where's the others?"

"Cody went to get Sam and Kid is staying with Lou. What'd you find?" Jimmy said.

Buck looked down at the tracks then back up at Jimmy. "Three horses two are riding heavy, headed toward the old Murphy farm." Buck said as he saw Cody ride up with Sam. Buck mounted his horse and led them in the direction of the old Murphy farm.

* * *

><p>Maggie struggled in her restraints. She was tied to a chair and Davey was beside her tied to another chair. Carl stood in front of them with his arms crossed, scowling at them. "I am going to ask one more time. Where is the pouch that was on the coach? I know you have it. Tell me where you hid it and we will let you go."<p>

Maggie didn't say anything. Davey was squirming in his seat. Carl stepped closer to the boy and said. "You better sit still."

Davey saw his opportunity and his mischievousness got the best of him as he kicked his foot out and made contact with the man's groin. Carl howled as he grabbed his crotch and walked away from the smiling boy.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her little brother's actions. She had to stay calm and get them out of there. She knew the riders would come for them but she didn't know how long it would take. It was mid afternoon and before too long it would be dark.

Carl got control of himself and awkwardly walked out the door to where Chester and Homer were standing on the porch. When he walked out the door, Davey wiggled his little hands then slid them out of the knots and ran behind Maggie to try and untie her. "I can't get the knots out, Mags." He said almost in a panic.

"Davey boy listen to me. Run out the back door and run toward the sun. That is the way back to the riders. They will come from that way to get us. Run and don't stop till you get there." She said quickly as tears burned the back of her eyes. She didn't want him here and she didn't want him out in the desert at night either.

Davey quickly walked around to face his sister "I can't Mags, I'm scared." The boy said honestly.

"Davey, please go, before they come back. Buck and Ike are comin' I know they are. Go." Maggie begged looking into Davey's moist eyes.

Davey stared at his sister one last time, gave her a quick hug and ran to the back door; he pulled it open and stepped outside. He didn't want the bad men to see him so he ran to the edge of the shack and peeked around the corner. He could hear them talking but couldn't see them. He saw the trees in the distance and saw the sun to his right. If he ran straight toward the sun like Maggie said they would see him. But if he ran to the trees he could hide in them until Buck and Ike found him. He took a deep breath and started running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Davey hated leaving Maggie but she had told him to run. She always told him to listen to what she said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the old farm house getting farther away. He reached the trees and pushed his way deeper into the thick underbrush. He moved a branch and felt his feet go out from under him. He felt himself falling. He screamed as he rolled down the rocky wall of a ravine. He landed on his stomach at the bottom, tears filling his eyes and a sharp pain in his right leg. He pushed himself up to sit against a rock and wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at his leg and saw the pant leg was ripped, he tried to straighten his right leg but the pain made him scream. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the cool rock and closed his eyes. Small hiccups escaped him as he tried to calm down.

Rustling leaves in front of him made him open his eyes.

"Hi kitty," Davey said with a sniffle, as he saw the brown cat in front of him. The cat looked at him and tried to back away.

"Don't go kitty, I won't hurt you." Davey slid closer to the cat reaching his hand out to try to pet it. He leaned forward to grab it when he heard the growl behind him. He froze every muscle in his little body and swallowed hard. He slowly turned his head to see the larger cat behind him on the rock he had been leaning against. He was between the mother cougar and her baby. He could tell he was in trouble; he used his hands and pulled himself slowly up against the wall of the ravine. He turned himself around and saw the mother cougar watching him. He was scared; he wished Cody was there with his big gun or Buck with his bow and arrow. His little body shook as the cougar took a small step in his direction. Davey heard a small noise come from the baby cougar and saw the bigger cat back away. Davey took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the rocky wall.

Night was coming on quick and the desert air was quickly cooling off. The cougar laid down on the cool rock and rested her head on her front paws. Darkness crept around Davey, he hated the dark. He heard so many sounds that he didn't understand. He started crying and it startled the momma cougar who let out a growl in Davey's direction.

* * *

><p>Buck knew they were close but with night approaching quicker then he had wanted, he knew they had to make camp. He saw the strand of trees and decided that was a good place to camp.<p>

"We should camp here." He said and dismounted. They sat out making camp and settling in for the night. Cody was telling one of his ridiculous stories when Buck swore he heard a child crying, listening closer he heard a cougar growl and only assumed it was a mother cougar and her young. He laid back on his bed roll with his arms folded under his head. The fire would keep wild animals away.

Maggie hoped Davey had gotten away. Carl came back into the shack and noticed the boy was gone. "Where'd he go?" He asked with a glare.

Maggie knew they would go looking for him if they didn't get the gold, "I will tell you where the gold is." She watched as the man stared at her and she knew she had his attention. "I buried it in the trees where the coach broke down. I can take you there." Maggie saw the greed spread across his face as he smiled.

"You will take us there. Now." He growled.

Maggie looked out the window and realized that because of the dark help wouldn't be there until morning. She took that information and said "I wouldn't be able to find it good in the dark."

Carl was angry now but realized she was right. "We wait 'til mornin'. First light."

* * *

><p>Buck saw the shack from a distance as the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He saw three horses tied to the porch rail. They got off their horse and quietly approached the shack. They all spread out and watched as a man exited the house. Carl Morris, well I'll be." Sam said shaking his head.<p>

"Who's that?" Jimmy asked

"A low life, His brother works for the stage company. I had a feeling his brother was involved, wanting the gold but I wasn't plannin on Carl."

Sam wanted this prisoner. He stood and shouted "Don't move Carl."

Carl didn't hesitate pulling his pistol and pulling the trigger. Several shots rang out and Carl fell to the ground. Chester and Homer ran out the door and saw Carl on the ground. Chester pulled his gun and charged off the porch, Jimmy called the shot and raised his Colt and pulled the trigger, the bullet grazing Chester's shoulder and making him fire his gun, hitting Jimmy in the shoulder. Buck ran to check on Jimmy as Homer ran off the porch. Three more shots and Homer fell to the ground.

Jimmy tried to stand and Buck helped him steady himself. Ike ran into the shack followed closely by Cody. They saw Maggie tied to the chair but didn't see Davey.

"Maggie, where's Davey?" Cody asked as Ike loosed the knots.

Maggie panicked. "He got loose last night and I told him to run and find you all." Her voice filled with fear as her hands flew to her mouth. " Oh my God Davey's out there alone."

Sam ran in just in time to hear that. 'What exactly did you tell him to do?"

Maggie took a deep breath "I told him to run toward the sun. I knew the sun was settin, and he would run west. We have to find him." Maggie was scared. Her little brother could be anywhere.

Buck heard the conversation and if Davey left here he would find him. Sam took Jimmy and checked the wound as Buck ran around the back of the shack. He saw small boot prints that lead to the same direction they just rode from. How could they have missed him? Then he remembered the crying child he thought he had heard. He swallowed hard as he also remembered the cougar. He ran back inside and only said "I found his tracks." He looked at Jimmy "You okay to ride?"

Jimmy nodded "Just a flesh wound let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Buck followed Davey's tracks to close to where they had camped the night before. They pushed their way through the thick underbrush until Buck found the ravine. Maggie laid on her belly, looking over the side of the ravine and saw the predicament her brother was in. She saw the momma cougar and the smaller cougar behind her, then the other smaller cougar on the rocks by her brother.

"Oh God, Davey." She cried.

Ike started signing quickly to Buck. "That's a good idea, Ike?" Buck asked putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Ike nodded.

Buck ran back to his horse and retrieved the rope and a couple canteens. He returned to the edge of the ravine as he heard Maggie panicking. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Maggie you need to calm down. If Davey hears you being upset he'll panic." Sam spoke to her calmly but it wasn't helping she was still hysterical. Buck untwisted the lid off of one of the canteens and handed it to Sam, who splashed some onto Maggie's face. She sputtered and wiped the water off her face.

"Calm down." Sam told her more sternly.

Maggie nodded and looked back over the edge. She heard Buck explaining what to do. He would go down and get Davey. The others would pull him up.

Cody readied his Hawkins as Buck tied the rope around his waist. Ike put a hand on Buck's shoulder and signed "Be careful." Buck nodded and slowly sat on the edge of the ravine. He pushed himself to slide down the rocky wall. He could hear Davey crying and he could see the cougar watching him as he propelled down the wall. When he came to a stop at Davey's side the frightened boy reached for him and the cougar growled. Buck swallowed hard as he reached for the boy.

"My leg hurts." Davey said.

Buck nodded "I'll getcha outta here but we gotta get the big cat away first."

He reached up and tugged the rope twice. He reached down and covered Davey's ears as Cody fired the Hawkins. The bullet hit the boulder near the cat and scared it off the rock. Buck quickly grabbed the baby cougar and sat it up on the boulder near the second baby cougar, then grabbed two small sticks. He used his knife and cut a section of the rope tied around his waist as he walked back to Davey. He knelt over the boy and tenderly wiped the tears off the boy's cheek.

"I need to put this on your leg. Stay as still as you can." He said with a reassuring smile. He then placed a stick on each side of Davey's leg and wrapped the rope around it to stabilize it. Buck picked Davey up and held him against his chest. Davey wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Buck tugged on the rope again and felt the tension get tighter as the others started pulling on the other end. Buck pushed his way around jagged rocks that protruded out from the side of the ravine. He could see the top of the ravine and patted Davey on the back and pointed up. "We're almost there." Davey smiled when he saw the top of the ravine.

Buck sat on the edge and handed Davey to Sam "I think his leg is broken." Buck said as Sam laid Davey on the ground. Ike pulled his coat off and wrapped it around the shivering boy.

"Nice splint, Buck." Sam said brushing some dirt off of Davey's face. "Ya ready to get outta here, Lil man?" Sam asked as he carefully picked the boy up and handed him up to Ike who was already on his horse. "Watch that leg, Ike." Ike nodded.

The ride back to Emma's was quiet. Ike looked down at Davey and smiled when he realized the boy was snoring. As they approached Emma's, Ike heard the familiar call "Rider's comin'"

Emma stepped off her porch and reached for Davey. "What happened?" she asked hugging the boy close.

Buck told her what happened and Cody said he was riding off to get the Doc.

Emma carried Davey into her house and sat him on the couch. She then helped Jimmy take off his coat so she could examine his bullet wound. "It's just a scratch Emma"

"That's what you always say. Now sit." She said pointing to the couch near Davey's feet.

After the doctor examined and patched up his patients, he told Emma what to expect. He left Davey a pair of crutches and told him to take it easy. Emma settled Davey downstairs on the couch knowing that climbing the stairs with crutches may be too difficult for the boy. The five year old was not happy with that bit of advice. She had also sent out a letter to his aunt telling her of the boys injury and that he was fine and being taken care of nicely.

Davey was having a hard time getting to do anything, he wanted to play outside but Emma would make him sit at the table and color, today was no different it had been a week and Davey was again sitting at the table with a crayon in his hand but at least he had company this time. Emma had told Jimmy to sit and color with the boy while she hung out some linen. Jimmy picked up a red crayon and scribbled a horse across the blank paper. Davey looked over at the man's picture.

"I've never seen a red cow before." Davey said with a curious smile.

"That's because it ain't no cow." Jimmy said with a smirk picking up a blue crayon he wrote H-U-R-S across the bottom of the picture. Davey shook his head and used a red color to mark out the letters. "H-O-R-S-E." he said slowly as he spelled the word.

Jimmy looked at the word. "Are you sure?" he asked

Davey nodded proudly. "Yep. Mags taught me."

Jimmy looked down at the word and memorized the spelling. Then looked over at Davey's drawing, he could clearly make out the dog with a wagging tail. "I like the dog" Jimmy said

Davey wrote D-O-G across the bottom of the picture. "I wish I had a dog. My aunt and uncle won't let me have one."

Jimmy heard the sadness in the boys voice as he watched him color the dog brown. Jimmy picked up another crayon and started scribbling on another piece of paper when Emma's front door opened.

Cody saw the two sitting at the table, Jimmy with the crayon in his hand. "Finally found someone you can relate too intellectually, Hickok?" He said with a laugh

"Cody, you better be glad I don't have my gun." Jimmy grimaced as Cody grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table and left.

Davey liked being around these guys. He didn't want to go back to Sacramento. He let out a deep breath and finished his picture.

Jimmy watched as Cody left. "You wanna help me with somethin'?"

Davey's eyes got big and he nodded his head.

"Get them crutches and come on." Jimmy said standing.

Davey looked up at Jimmy with pleading eyes. "Emma won't let me go nowhere."

Jimmy winked at the boy. "I'll take care of it. Come on" Jimmy steadied the crutches for him then led him out onto the porch and helped him down the steps.

"Just where do you think you're goin' little Mister." Emma asked as she stopped them on the steps.

Jimmy smiled and said. "I need Davey's help in the barn. He'll be fine."

Emma saw the mischievous look in Jimmy's eyes and the bored look on Davey's face. She couldn't keep the boy inside on such a beautiful day. She ruffled his hair and said "Fine but he stays with you."

Jimmy smiled and winked at the excited boy and walked him to the barn. Once in the barn, Jimmy propped Davey up on a couple hay bales and pulled down a paint can and sat it on another bale. He pried the top off of it and smiled at Davey.

"Do you know what we're gonna do with this?" Jimmy asked

Davey nodded "We're gonna paint somethin'"

Jimmy chuckled at the boys directness. "Somethin' like that. Come on, I'll show you." He watched as Davey slid off the bales and hobbled out of the barn on his crutches. He made his way to the bunkhouse and Jimmy helped him up the steps and through the door.

Davey smiled when he saw Buck, Lou and Ike at the table. He sat down beside Ike. Jimmy knew Cody would be coming into the bunkhouse shortly so he propped the door open and sat the paint can on the top of the opened door.

"You are gonna be in serious trouble if Teaspoon or Emma walk through that door." Buck reminded him.

Jimmy looked out the door and saw Cody coming, he ran to the table and sat down just as Cody pushed the door the rest of the way opened, causing the can of green paint to fall from its resting place and spilling the paint out all over Cody and the floor. Teaspoon walked up onto the porch as the laughter spilled out of the door.

"What in tarnation….." He couldn't finish the sentence without laughing at the green paint covered man that stood in the door way. Jimmy and Buck were laughing, Lou hid her face in her hands but Cody could hear the laughter. Davey stared wide-eyed at the mess and the look on Cody's face.

Teaspoon carefully grabbed Cody's arm, "Come on let's go get you cleaned up. I think I have some sand paper in the barn." Teaspoon said trying not to laugh. "You boys clean this floor up before Emma sees it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update. At this moment I have a sinus infection. I hope you enjoyed the prank. Poor Cody may be green for a few days. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Emma was ready to head into town to get supplies. Davey and Maggie sat in the back of the buckboard and Ike and Jimmy were on their horses ready to go.

"Billy, will you come on." Emma said with a smile.

Cody stepped out of the bunkhouse, his hair still a lite green and his skin almost back to the normal color. "I ain't going into town lookin' like this." He muttered.

"Cody, you will come into town and help with supplies or you will get double chores for a week." Teaspoon said with a smile.

Cody thought about that and decided that if he put his hat on and didn't bring notice to his hair maybe he could avoid all the young ladies of Sweetwater, seeing him in this condition. He sure didn't want extra chores. He let out a deep breath and mounted his horse.

Emma pulled the buckboard to a stop in front of Thompkins' store. Ike helped Davey out of the back of the buckboard and handed him his crutches. Cody dismounted just as Penelope Hankins, Olivia Williams and Mary Swanson passed them. Cody smiled at the three lovely ladies as they passed. Jimmy couldn't help himself and reached over flicking Cody's hat off his head and exposing the green locks. The girls laughed as they hurried across the streets.

"Damn it Jimmy that was Penny Hankins, how am I supposed to talk to her now that you done that?" Cody asked picking up his hat, dusting it and putting it back on his head.

While supplies were being loaded, Maggie found herself standing by the black smith shop watching Joe. He was busy cooling some horse shoes, when he finally looked up and saw her, he smiled and waved. His Pa saw him wave and told him to go talk to her. Joe walked out of the shop and looked down the boardwalk.

"Mr. Hickok ain't gonna show up with his gun, is he?" He asked a bit nervous.

Maggie smiled "He is helping with supplies." Her cheeks brightened

Joe looked at the green eyed angel and said "It is nice to see you again. I heard about those men taking you and Davey. I'm glad you're both back safe."

Maggie swallowed and looked down the boardwalk then back into his blue eyes. She wanted to spend time with him and didn't think it was a bad idea to invite him over to the station for dinner. "Would you like to come over for dinner one evenin'?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I would have to ask my folks but I think t would be fine. Let me now what night." He answered

"Ok. I'll go ask Emma." She said.

Joe watched her walk down the board walk to where Emma stood outside the General store. He watched her say something to Emma and then Emma looked in his direction and nodded. He watched as she walked back to where he was.

"Emma said tomorrow would be fine if your parents approve." She said with excitement.

"Let me ask my Pa." Joe hurried into the shop to ask his Pa, who nodded.

Maggie felt the excitement as Joe returned and said it was okay.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, is five okay?" She asked

He nodded. He wanted to kiss her again but fear the guns that he knew weren't too far away.

Maggie sat in the back of the buckboard with a smile on her smile on her face. She was excited about tomorrow and couldn't believe she was allowed a second chance.

When the buckboard pulled into the station Lou was dismounting her horse. "Teaspoon I got a letter from the Sinclair's" She said handing him the letter, before helping the others unload the buckboard.

Teaspoon opened the letter and read the words.

_Dear Mister Hunter, _

_I regret to inform you that Robert and I will no longer be able to take in Margaret and David. My husband's business requires us to travel quite a bit and no longer can we supply the stability two children need. Please except our apologies. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Ruth Sinclair_

Teaspoon let out a staggered breath and handed the note over to Emma as she approached him. He watched her eyes fill with concern as she read the words. "Why would they abandon these children?" She watched as Ike sat on the porch swing tickling Davey. She saw Maggie standing near the barn giggling with Lou about Joe. Emma took a deep breath. "I have cared for orphans before. I'll care for them too." She said with certainty.

Teaspoon never doubted it and knew that life at the station just got a little more exciting.

Lou smiled at Maggie as she listened to the excitement in the girl's voice. "…Then his Pa said it was ok for him to come here for dinner. Oh my, Lou, I am so excited." Then Lou watched as Maggie's smile faded to a nervous grimace "Oh no, what do I fix him? I don't know what he likes."

Lou placed a hand on each of Maggie's shoulder, smiled and said "Mags, just remember one thing. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I can't cook very well but Emma is teaching me. You and Emma can make anything and Joe will like it." She saw Maggie relax.

The next morning Sam stood on Emma's porch and read the letter that the Sinclair's had sent Teaspoon. He let out a sigh and refolded the letter. Handing it back to Emma, he looked at Teaspoon and asked "What are you wanting to do with them?"

Before Teaspoon could answer Emma spoke "Well Sam, I plan on keeping them. They need stability and love and I certainly don't plan on goin' anywhere anytime soon."

Sam looked from her to Teaspoon who leaned against the porch post. "And you're okay with this?" He asked the older man.

Teaspoon nodded and admitted "They sure do keep us young and the boys do all their chores quicker so they can spend time with Davey. Maggie is a joy to have around. I don't see a problem, Sam."

Sam knew Emma would do this with or with out his help. He smiled in her direction. Teaspoon took that as them wanting to be alone and made himself leave.

Sam reached for Emma. "I will help you any way I can."

"Oh Sam Cain, I know you will." Emma blushed. " I have a dinner to start for a certain young man in town." She finished

Sam looked at her "Are you sure Maggie is ready for this kinda thing? She is barely fifteen."

"Actually Sam, she turns sixteen in two months and it is just dinner in my house under my watchful eyes." Emma smiled at him. Sam smiled back and tipped his hat to her as he walked off her porch. Emma knew Sam would do everything he could to make sure those kids were here where they needed to be.

Ike saw Davey sitting on the porch with his crutches laying beside him. He felt horrible that the boy couldn't get up and play for at least several more weeks. Jimmy came up behind Ike and said "He looks about as sad as a five year old can be."

Ike nodded. Jimmy smiled. "I know something that may cheer him up; you wanna ride with me over to the Myer's farm?"

Ike smiled and saddled his horse. They rode up in front of the Myer's home and dismounted.

"Mornin' Jimmy. Ike." Mr. Myer said shaking their hands. "What can I do for you boys?"

Jimmy smiled and said "We have a young friend of ours that needs a lil friend of his own." Jimmy said

Mr. Myer smiled and said "You heard about the pups? Come on they're out in the barn."

Jimmy and Ike followed the man out to the barn, where they saw the six little pups near their mama. "Take your pick boys."

Ike knelt down waiting to see which pup was the most active. A little brown fluff ball waddled over to him and plopped down in the hay, rolling over to expose his belly. Ike rubbed the puppy's belly and scooped it up into his arms. The puppy started licking his face. "Well I think you sure made a friend" Mr. Myer said with a laugh.

Jimmy reached up and scratched the pup behind its ears. "It's all fur, are you sure there's a dog in there?" He asked. Ike had to agree it looked like one little ball of fur with two eyes.

Mr. Myer laughed again. "That's what my wife said." Ike nodded and even though he was holding the squirming pup he signed. "Davey will like him."

Jimmy agreed. "Thanks Mr. Myer."

As they arrived back at the station, Jimmy noticed Davey hadn't moved off the steps. Ike stuck the puppy in his coat to surprise the boy.

"Hey Davey boy, whatcha doin'?" Jimmy asked sitting beside the boy as Ike stood in front of him.

Davey shrugged his shoulders "Nuttin'" He sounded pitiful and it almost broke Jimmy's heart.

"Well I think me and Ike have somethin' that you may like." Jimmy said with a smile, when Davey looked at him he pointed up to Ike who knelt down in front of the boy and pulled out the pup and held it out to him. Davey looked at the puppy with wide eyes, reaching for it.

"Can I keep him?" Davey asked as the dog licked his face.

Jimmy said "Sure, but you gotta take care of him and listen to Emma about him okay."

Davey nodded and nuzzled the small ball of fur closer to him.

Emma heard the excitement and stepped out on to the porch "What is all this ruckus out here?"

Davey turned around on the step and Emma saw the brown pup in his arms, she would have been angry if it hadn't been for the pleading look in the boys eyes. "I don't know which is cuter, your eyes or that puppy." She said

"Can I keep him? Please. I promise to take care of him." He pleaded with his own sad puppy dog face.

She couldn't resist that look "Yes you can keep him." She said.

"Thank you." Davey said full of laughter as the puppy licked his face again.

"Well he needs a name." Ike signed

Whatcha gonna call him?" Jimmy translated.

Davey held the pup up and looked him over. "He looks like a Lucky."

Maggie stood over the stove waiting impatiently for the food to cook. Emma smiled over at the child. "Go set the table in here for you and Joe and I will take this over to the bunkhouse for the others." She told the girl.

Maggie set out the two plates and glasses then set the forks on the table. She had prepared hers and Joe's dinner with a little help from Emma. The others would be eating the same thing; chicken and vegetables with fresh cornbread and cold lemonade. There was also blueberry pie for dessert.

She heard the door open and saw Jimmy escorting Joe into the house. She saw a bit of fear in the boys eyes. "Thank you, Jimmy." She said hoping Jimmy would leave but he didn't.

Joe pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. He sat across from her and looked over at Jimmy who stood by the door, then back at Maggie. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It smells good."

Maggie blushed and said "It's just chicken and vegetables. I hope you like it." She started to stand to get the food but jimmy stopped her.

He walked into the kitchen found the pot of food and carried it to the table. He spooned the food onto their plates. He felt a bit ridiculous but he wasn't leaving these two alone to get Emma. He sat the pot back on the stove and retrieved the pitcher of lemonade. He poured it into both glasses then walked back to the kitchen. After sitting the pitcher down he turned around and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched them eat their food.

Joe could barely chew his food and nearly choked as he felt Jimmy's eyes watching him. Maggie was thankful when Emma walked through the door. "There you are Jimmy. You have food in the bunkhouse." She said smiling at Maggie and Joe as she passed them.

Jimmy didn't budge from his post. "James. Leave them too alone and go eat."

He took a deep breath and slowly walked past the two teenagers and out the door. "Don't mind him, you two just eat." She said with a smile. "What do you think of the food Joe?"

Joe blushed and answered "it's very good Ma'am."

"Thank you, but Maggie made it." She said walking back into the kitchen to start on the clean up.

Joe looked at Maggie and wanted to say so many things to her. He had never looked into a girls eyes and been speechless. Her green eyes sparkled like diamonds. He hadn't even realized when Emma had sat the dessert in front of him.

"You don't like blueberry pie?" Maggie asked when he hadn't touched his dessert.

Joe looked a bit confused until he saw the plate in front of him. "uhm.. Yeah I love blueberry pie."

Maggie had seen him looking at her and it made little butterflies fly around in her stomach. He had beautiful blue eyes, they were making her speechless but she was happy he enjoyed his dinner.

The dinner was over faster then Joe would have liked, as he pulled her chair away from the table "Would you like to come to the town carnival with me next week?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

Maggie nodded "I would love to, but I have to ask Emma first. Let me walk you out."

Joe opened the door and followed Maggie out onto the porch. As the moon lit the night and the stars twinkled overhead, Joe dared a simple kiss on her cheek. Maggie felt the tingles from Joe's kiss and almost hated him pulling away. She saw the same red on his cheeks that she was sure he saw on hers.

She watched him walk to his horse and kept watching as he rode off toward his home. Maggie felt things she had never felt before. She wasn't sure if she should be feeling this way. The barking of a dog brought her back to the present as Lucky's little yapping broke through her thoughts as Davey hobbled across the yard on his crutches, followed by the pup and Ike.

"Come on Davey, It's gettin' close to your bed time."She said as she helped him up the steps. She waved to Ike as he turned to go back to the bunkhouse. Lucky followed them into the house as the sounds of the night echoed across the desert.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam knew this was the right thing, but convincing Emma may be a bit harder. She was independent and didn't think she needed any help. Rather or not she needed help, she needed him. He stood in her kitchen watching her almost glide across her floor. His palms were sweating and his voice was betraying him as he looked into her eyes.

"All I'm sayin' Emma is that these young'uns need a Pa and you..." He swallowed hard "You need a husband."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Well Sam Cain, are you askin' me to marry you?"

Sam mirrored her smile and touched her cheek, "That, Emma Shannon, is exactly what I am doin'" He said before lowering his lips to hers.

"EWWWW. That's gross." Davey said hobbling into the kitchen.

Sam unwillingly pulled away from the kiss, letting out a sigh. "I guess I'm gonna hafta get used to there being little ones around." He said slowly stepping away from Emma.

That evening at the supper table they sat, surrounded by their family. Sam was busting with excitement and couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. He swallowed hard and smiled at Emma. She nodded and he said "I'd like to say somethin'".

The hum of casual conversation stopped and all eyes stared at the Marshal. He looked as if he was about to get shot. "What is the matter Sam, you look like your facing down a firin' squad?" Cody asked after swallowing his food.

Sam thought that maybe he was facing a firin' squad knowing how much these boys cared about Emma. He took a deep breath when he felt her tender hand on his hand under the table.

"Uhm, I just …wanted" He looked at Emma and gained all the courage her eyes held and finished "Emma and I would like to invite ya'll to our wedding."

Congratulations spread throughout the room. Sam shook hands and Emma hugged everyone. After sitting back down Sam said, "We talked about who we would like to be in the wedding with us." He looked at the young boy who had stolen everyone's heart. "Davey, how would you like to be the ring bearer?"

Davey eyes lit up and his smile almost met his eyes. "I get to be a bear?"

Everyone laughed at the boy's candidness. "No silly, a ring bearer holds the rings." Maggie explained.

"But I wanted to be a bear." Davey said.

Teaspoon smiled and said, "I think Lou would make a beautiful bridesmaid."

The sounds of silence and forks dropping got his attention. Sam had just taken a sip of his milk when Teaspoon had said that, causing him to spit the milk out of his mouth in surprise.

Teaspoon looked at the shocked faces that stared back at him. "What? Ya'll thought I didn't know Lou was a girl?"

Lou swallowed and found her voice "How long have you known?"

Teaspoon had a mischievous smile on his face, "I had my suspicions since the first day."

"You knew I was a girl and never said nothin.'" Lou sat back in her chair contemplating that bit of information in her head.

"You ride as good and shoot as good, if not better, than any of the boys, once I knew for sure you were a girl there was no way I coulda fired ya." Teaspoon said with a smile patting her hand.

Sam sat staring at Lou in awe. "How did I not see this?" he asked in shock.

Emma smiled at the bewildered look on her fiancé's face. "It's okay Sam, a lot of people didn't know."

Sam said, "Well she will definitely make a beautiful bridesmaid at the ceremony, if she wants to be."

Lou smiled and nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Sam looked at Buck, "I would like you to be my best man if you want?" he said as Buck started to take a bite of his food.

Buck looked at Sam and Emma, two people that he respected and thought of as family. "I would. Thank you." Then the realization of him having to escort Lou down the aisle made him smile as he looked in her direction.

Lou looked up and saw Buck looking at her and blushed not for sure what the smile was about until the words best man registered in her head. The red on her cheeks got brighter.

Emma looked at Jimmy, "Jimmy, I would like you to walk me down the aisle."

Jimmy was speechless, he swallowed hard and nodded. "I would be honored."

They all finished their supper and discussed who they would invite.

Emma and Sam decided to have a small ceremony out at the station consisting of close friends that they knew would keep Lou's gender quiet. Now the tricky part was who would actually marry them. Emma and Lou both thought it would be wrong to ask the preacher to hide her secret so Sam came to the rescue and swore Teaspoon in as acting marshal so he could perform the ceremony.

Maggie and Lou were in Emma's spare bedroom getting dressed. Both were nervous, probably more nervous than the bride. Maggie because Emma had asked Joe to be an usher and he was supposed to escort her, she wanted to look beautiful for him. Lou was nervous because of the number of people that would be finding out she's a girl, she knew those invited had already known or were sworn to secrecy but it still was a big step to outing herself.

Once both girls were dressed they went to see if Emma needed help. Emma was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when the girls entered. She smiled into the mirror at them. "Why you girls look beautiful." Emma said with a smile.

"We don't compare to you Emma. Sam is one lucky man." Lou replied giving Emma a hug once the woman stood up.

Davey came running into the room at that moment to announce it was almost time. He stood there fidgeting with his tie. "What's the matter Davey?" Lou asked.

"Why do I got to wear this stupid tie? I thought Sam said I was the ring bear, how come I can't dress like a bear?" Davey whined.

The three women laughed. "Ring bearer Davey, not bear. You get to carry the rings." Maggie said to her younger brother.

"I think you look right handsome Davey." Emma said getting a smile from the young boy.

Davey beamed at Emma before running back out the room to tell the boys that they were ready. Joe and Buck came up the stairs to escort Lou and Maggie down, Jimmy came up for Emma. Maggie and Joe couldn't keep their eyes off of each other the entire way down the stairs and out to where the wedding was to be held.

When the small band started Maggie pushed Davey on the back to get him to walk towards where Sam and Teaspoon were standing, after he got next to Sam, Joe walked Maggie down the center of those gathered in the flower garden by Emma's house. After he left her near Teaspoon he moved to stand next to Cody, Ike, and Kid, where he could keep his eyes on Maggie. Buck and Lou came up the aisle next. Lou blushed as Buck whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Louise."

Kid who was watching the interaction couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy for Buck. He regretted their breakup after seeing Lou in that bridesmaid dress; she had never looked so pretty before. Lou stood next to Maggie and Buck took his place next to Sam, his eyes never leaving Lou's face. Lou blushed again when she caught sight of Buck's face, the look told her that Buck just might be thinking on her as more than a friend.

The music changed and all eyes focused on the back of the garden where Emma and Jimmy appeared, Sam's whole face lit up when he saw Emma. "She sure is pretty ain't she?" Teaspoon whispered to the marshal.

Sam just nodded. Jimmy felt honored to be the one giving Emma away to Sam but that didn't stop him from giving Sam the stink eye as he passed Emma over to him. When Teaspoon asked who gave Emma away, you could hear the emotion in Jimmy's voice when he said, "Her Pony Express family does."

Jimmy kissed Emma on the cheek before going to join the other riders and Joe. After the 'I do's' were spoken and rings exchanged, Teaspoon pronounced them man and wife. Emma blushed as Sam ended their first kiss as a married couple because Cody hollered out, "Alright Sam quit sucking her face so we can eat some cake!" which of course earned him a slap upside the head from Ike and Jimmy.

As Joe was escorting Maggie back down the aisle he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to which Jimmy muttered to Kid, "That boy is supposed to be an usher, but I think I may just usher him right on out of here if he tries that again."

Kid just laughed and shook his head as they followed behind the wedding party towards where the tables for the reception had been set up. Tables full of food were quickly surrounded and taken hostage as the food seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Who knew a wedding could make you hungry." Cody said with a mouthful of cake.

"Cody, the rising sun makes you hungry." Kid said as he put a sandwich on his plate.

Joe held Maggie's plate for her as she placed a sandwich and fruit on it. He hadn't said much to her but he couldn't stop looking at her. He cleared his throat and finally said "You look very beautiful today, Maggie."

She smiled back at him as the little butterflies in her stomach began to flutter again. "Thank you, Joe. You look handsome yourself."

"Let's sit over here." He guided her over to an empty table that sat near the side of Emma's house.

Jimmy watched the two teenagers as Joe pulled the chair out for Maggie. He took a deep breath and tried to come terms with the blooming of young love. Joe was a good boy and seemed sincere with Maggie and Maggie seemed smitten with him. Cody slapped Jimmy on the shoulder and motioned to his plate "You gonna eat that?"

Jimmy pulled his plate out of Cody's reach, "Don't you ever stop eating?"

"It would be an insult to the cooks if their food just sat here; I am not one to insult a pretty lady." Cody said with a smile in Emma's direction.

Ike looked at Buck who was watching Lou as she spoke with Emma he tapped his friend on the shoulder and signed with a smile, "You have to make a toast to the couple."

Buck wasn't sure about white man customs but he knew he had to say something. He cleared his throat and got everyone's attention, "I would like to make a toast." After everyone quieted and all eyes were on him, he raised his glass and said a short toast. "Emma and Sam have been like family to all of us and I would just like to say that I wish for them a happy and long marriage. May their Spirits soar together and may their teepee be filled with many little moccasins."

After the laughing stopped everybody raised their glasses and drank to the toast. Davey drank down his apple juice as Ike tapped him on the shoulder. Davey smiled at his friend as Ike motioned for him to follow. Davey followed Ike into the barn where he stopped when Ike placed a hand in front of the boy. Ike reached into the stall and pulled out a brown animal shirt and slid it over Davey's head. He then smiled and held up a finger as he reached back into the stall and pulled out the bear mask Buck had made for him.

Davey jumped up and down, "I can be a bear." he slipped the mask on and raised his hands up in front of him like claws. "GRRRR" he said from behind the mask. Ike turned the boy around and shooed him out the barn door. Davey ran into the crowd growling, which made everyone laugh.

Sam pulled Emma into his arms and pointed at the boy that was growling at them from behind the mask, "We are in for a long day with that one." He smiled.

Emma smiled back at him and said, "Yes and we're gonna enjoy every minute of it."

As the day wound down and the guests had left, Emma stood on her porch looking out at the moonlit desert when she felt two hands wrap around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and smiled as his warm breath tickled her neck as he said, "The kids are asleep Mrs. Emma Cain, shall we start on filling our teepee with little moccasins?" He smiled as he repeated Buck's words. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Sam Cain, you better watch your mouth." She smiled into his eyes as she followed him into their house and up the steps to their bedroom.


End file.
